Tests
by CyberSkylar
Summary: When Sam Dot gets mixed up with the Academy boys, will she ever escape? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so there might be a little nit-picky things in here that are wrong. So just read and enjoy!**

**-Sky**

**P. S. I don't own the ghost bird series**

* * *

><p>I pulled at my blue shirt as I walked down the crowded hall of Ashley Waters. I made my way to the cafeteria where I could sit and wait for the bell to ring. <em>I wonder if anyone I know goes here,<em> I thought. I got to the door of the cafeteria and my line of sight was cut off by all the students. But the courtyard was fairly empty. As I started to make my way over, what felt like a brick wall, knocked me over from behind.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," said a deep voice that sounded familiar. He stuck out his hand to help me up.

"It's my fault for standing in the way," I say, taking his hand and looking up, "Silas?" Silas looked at me with confusion when I said his name. In an instant recognition set in his face.

"Oh my God. Sam? What are you doing here?" He asked slightly happy to see me.

"I just moved here from Greece. We moved back into our old house after a month in Italy. I wanted to call you but I dropped my phone in a creek," I explained happily.

"Where are you living now?" He asked. _Gosh, he just saw his old friend and all he can do is ask me questions? Geez._

"I'm living downtown with my soon to be step-mother and step-brother," I say exasperated.

"I have some friends who live that way. I could ask them to give you a ride, if you want," he says.

"If you think it won't be to much trouble."

We start walking toward the glass doors._ I was gonna go this way anyway,_ I thought, ironically. Through the corner of my eye, I could see people turning and starring, but I ignored then. Silas held the door open for me, and started to walk over to a group of boys when I stopped. _Is that..._

I turn to Silas, and hold a finger over my lips, then pointed to the group. Silas nodded and grinned. I started to take a different route to where he was standing. Silas continued as if nothing was going to happen. I snuck around untill I was right behind him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"North," I purred in his ear.

His arms shot up and grabbed my ears, bending to pull me over his head. As I was parallel to the ground, my legs shot to the ground. I grabbed his ears as I was half-way standing, flinging he over my head. he landed with a thump in a heap on the ground. I moved my hair out of my face and smiled at him gasping for air on the ground. He looked at my face with an angry expression. Silas offered him a hand but he just stared at me.

"What, North? You don't know a ghost when you see one?" I joked kicking him lightly.

He finally took Silas' hand to help him up. Silas grunted, pulling him up. _He's changed so much I hardly knew it was him. Lucky for me, his hair is still the same as it was 6 years ago._ As he dusted himself off, he was still frowning at me.

"Are you really looking at me like that? I can't believe this! The guy I thought knew me best doesn't even remember me! This is outrageous!" I yelled in his face.

"The only girl I knew best moved to Italy to be a model and left me and Silas behind," he yelled back, surprising me.

"I didn't know you felt that way," I mumbled, taking a step back. I looked down. _I can't let him get to me. I can't. Remember your training. Do NOT let-_

"Hey. Hey, are you okay?" the blond kid asked.

I nodded. A tear escapes my eye, and rolls down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away, because I can't let them figure it out. I turned away from all of them, pause for a second, then bolt toward the school doors.

"Sam! Wait!" Silas called after me.

I stopped at the door, turned around, and walked back to the group. I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to the boy with the piercings. I calmly walked back to the door, only this time, I don't stop. Not for any of their shouts or calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! First chapter! So excited!<strong>

**Sam: Why do I have to do the hard work?**

**The blond kid: Why am I "the blond kid"? Also, why is the story so short?**

**Me: Whoa whoa. one at a time. First off, Sam, it's a secret. Second off, because Sam doesn't know who you are yet and it's the first chapter, of my first story give me a break!**

**The blond kid: Ok ok geez. No need to get upset.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**OK so this chapter is a little long, because I took so long and my mother took my stuff. Chapter extra long. Enjoy!**

**-Sky**

* * *

><p>I walk up Sunnyvale Court, to the lot with the vacant house. <em>Maybe if I save up and get a job, I could bye this house.<em>

"Hey," someone said behind me.

I turn to see the boy with the glasses standing with his dog a few paces away.

"Come to interrogate me, have you?" I say, eyeing his dog.

"No, no. Just to talk," he said. The dog barked along happily with what he said, as if he could understand. _Wow, smart dog._

"Why should I talk to you? I don't even know your name," I said, turning to face the house again.

"Kota."

"What?"

"My name. Its Kota."

"Okay, but I still don't know you."

"What more do you need to know?"

"What priorities do you have? What do you do in your spare time, other than the work you do for the Academy. What's your personality? I need to know I can trust you with what I say," I explained, turning to face the end of the road.

"You can trust me," Kota said.

I face-palmed.

"I can't just say I trust you, because that would be a lie. Only time will tell what the future holds."

"That's deep," he murmured.

It was quiet as he stared at the side of my head. I started to walk away, when I hear a tingle of dog tags. I got the full affect of how heavy a dog can be, as he tackled my to the ground. A pain shot through my arm as I went down, and dark spots appeared along with it. I felt weight shift and being lifted, then nothing.

* * *

><p>The smell of leather and Cyprus hits my nose full-force. My eyes snap open and I start to cough. I run to the door, open it, and run through the house to a back door. Once I'm outside, I collapse on my hands and knees. I yelped as a pain shot through my arm and it buckles. I'm on my back, when footsteps approach.<p>

"By the way you just ran through the house, I think your okay," a guy said, coming into view.

I nodded slowly. He put out his hand to help me up, a satisfied grin on his face._ This guy is weird, I can already tell._ I try to reach up, but I can hardly move my left arm. The man frowned when I didn't take his hand.

"Can I please see your arm? I want to make sure nothing is broken," he said softly.

"Something is broken. As in, I'm broken. I didn't want to admit it, but he did. He won," I said, dryly. I slowly lay back on the concrete. I hear more footsteps come through the open door.

"Something's wrong with her arm, Doc," Gabriel said.

"I know ,Gabriel, but she just said that there's more broken than just her arm. I know you just found out she is your step sister, but you don't need to worry so much," tears started rolling down my cheeks,"you barely know her," the man called Doc said.

"I know, but why a note and how does she know Silas and North? It doesn't make any sense. I don't want a step sister! I just want everything to go back to the way it-," he stopped and looked at me standing slowly. I had stopped crying after he said Silas and North. _If that's how you want to play, fine._ I stood there starring at him. I stood up straighter.

"That makes two of us," I said angrier than I should have. I started to walk toward the door to my backpack, but I hit my arm on the frame. I sucked in a breath through my teeth.

"Why don't we take you to the hospital, so we can set your arm? I'm Dr. Green, by the way." He places his hand on my shoulder to guide me to the front of the house and out the door. We all got in the truck and Gabriel's phone stared ringing.

"What...She's awake...Going to the hospital...Her fucking arm is broken, so we're taking her to get it set...North, I don't care if she's important to you...I don't want a fucking step sister...Whatever," he practically yelled into the phone.

"I couldn't agree more,_ Gabriel,_ but it's not really what you want. Your stuck with me. Get over it," I snapped at him.

He was silent for a long time. A dull ache emitted from my arm as it started to heal itself. _They're going to be surprised to fine my arm isn't broken._ A short while past, and we pulled into a parking lot. Dr. Green walked in with confidence while I shyly followed behind him._ Why is he so confident here? Does he work here or something? _Dr. Green walked up to the front desk, said a few words, then gestured for me to follow. He started walking really fast through the swinging doors and down the hall. I had to jog to catch up to him.

"Are you a doctor here?" I asked.

"How did you know?" He replied.

"Just a hunch."

He smirked.

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"To meet someone."

"Who?"

"A doctor. And friend," he replied vaguely._ Well, no duh. We are in a hospital._ We continued walking until another doctor passed us.

"Dr. Green, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go see if a little bird your team ran over is alright," he glanced at me, "Is this her?"

"Yes. She has a fractured arm. Would you mind fixing it for me," Dr. Green asked nicely.

"Why, sure," the doctor said cheekily, gesturing for me to follow.

We walked along a hall until we got to a room with no one inside. He pushed open the door, and gestured for me to sit on the bed. He stared by taking an X-Ray of my arm. I tried to stand up after, but he encouraged me to stay where I was.

"Well, I don't know what he was saying, but I don't see anything broken. Just tell someone if it starts to hurt. Ok?" He said after a while of looking at the x-rays.

I nodded, but on the inside I was grinning like a madwoman.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: Wow. That took a really long time I don't know how I got it in.<strong>

**Sam: Well maybe if you didn't get in trouble so often then it wouldn't be a problem.**

**Gabriel: And your just lazy.**

**Sky: Well I don't remember creating you guys to be so blunt.**

**Sam: We live and we learn, Sky. I learned from you, I don't know where he got it from.**

**Gabriel: Oui! Whatever, review for cake.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Ok so I kinda bit off a part of chapter 2 but I now give you...the second part! (Cue applause) Thank you! Thank you! Read and enjoy! I don't own the Ghost Bird Series!**

**-Sky**

**P. S. Thank you mypetluke and 19FOREVERandALWAYS99 for reviewing! And guest.**

* * *

><p>I walked into my new house, and my father was standing there in the hall with his arms crossed. I closed the door and tried to walk around him, but he shoved me to the floor. I tried to stand on wobbly legs, but he slapped me so hard I fell again. He kicked me straight in the side, causing me to have coughing episode.<p>

"Don't you ever be late, again!" He stomped out of the room and out the back door.

I looked up to see, not Pam or anyone else but the one person I didn't want to see me like this. Gabriel. I started to cough again but this time blood came up too. I stood up and ran to the bathroom, not wanting him to say anything to me and wanting him to say something at the same time.

A few hours later, I snuck out of the house with a backpack on my shoulder. _That's it! I've had it! I'm never coming back here again! _I took a step, then...I was picked up and brought back to the house. I started to scream but whoever it was caught me first. _Man, whoever this is, is really strong!_ I thought as I was forcefully shoved into a room. Whoever held my nose while he put a pill in my mouth. He kept my head leaning back and started to pet my throat. _This is weird! What was that pill?!_ Whatever the person put in my mouth, was quick to take effect, because I started to sway and toppled over. Luckily, was caught and gently picked up. The last thing I remembered was a door opening, then I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone banging on my door. I looked at the clock to see it read 6:45. I freaked.<p>

"Just a minute," I yelled thinking it was my dad.

"Your dad already left. He told me to wait for you," a voice replied from the other side of the door.

I yanked the door open, shouting,"What!"

A few minutes later, I was in a big car, with a fancy boy driving me to school. _What a morning._ This day was gonna be horrible. My cheek was bruised, my ankle hurt, and I was still coughing. My long light brown hair was in a messy ponytail, and my hunter green shirt and jeans were wrinkled. I sighed.

There was an awkward silence in the car. I really wanted to talk to Gabriel about what he saw last night. But I didn't dare talk about it in front of the rich kid. What I thought was a great plan popped into my head._ I'll text him!_

Sam: I need to talk to you at school. Alone.

Gabriel pulled out his phone and made a face while typing rapidly.

Gabriel: Is it something you can't talk about in front of Victor?

Sam: Yes.

Gabriel: Fine. When and where?

Sam: Before school, where no one can hear us.

Gabriel: Fine.

I smiled at my phone. _That was easier than I thought!_ _ And we just pulled into the school. I hope none of them notice the bruise on my cheek, _I panicked silently. I turned to grab my bag when my door swung open. I spun around not realizing the door wa open and almost fell out on the rich kid.

"Sorry. I didn't know the door was open," I said, mumbling a little.

"It's oka-What happened to your face?"He said, shocked.

"I-its nothing! Thanks for catching me," I said quickly , then turned, sprinting to the school. I ran passed Grabriel on the way and stopped. I grabbed his hand and ran around the building.

"What do you want?" He demanded, angrily.

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw last night. Not even your little group. Got-" I tried to say, before I started coughing. When the coughs subsided, I pulled my hand from my mouth. My hand...was covered in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: hehe that was fun to write. I really like having Sam hurt. In case you didn't notice.<strong>

**Sam: why do I always get hurt? Have someone else get hurt.**

**Victor: why would she do that? Your the main character.**

**Sky: all in due time Sam, all in due time (giggle creepily)**

**Victor: What?! I don't want to be the one hurt!**

**Sam: thank goodness-**

**Sky: but you have to get hurt one more time before that can happen.**

**Sam: aw man!**

**Victor: alright you two. Review to be cool!**


End file.
